


In Bad Spirits

by were_lemur



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, ghost!Spike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike is even more annoying as a ghost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Bad Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 47

"Spike, if you materialize in my shower one more time, I'll -- "

"It's not anything I haven't seen before. Besides, what are you going to do that you haven't already tried?"

Angel squeezed his eyes shut. Fred had said that Spike's ghostly form wasn't radiating any headache-inducing energies, but even she wasn't infallible.

The only thing Spike definitely radiated was smugness, but that shouldn't be enough to create the dull, throbbing ache at the base of Angel's skull. It never caused that before he was a ghost.

Though at least if Spike was material, he would've been able to punch him.


End file.
